


The Chat

by TakahashiYuri



Series: Do I wanna know? [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Not Beta Read, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: If people around her were more observant, they would most likely realize Caroline had this mood for quite some time. Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t Elena so until someone asked her how is she doing, no one knew. Not that she would mind. It got more easier to keep secrets and thoughts when you had no one to tell them, when no one cared enough to get you to talk about everything and nothing.





	The Chat

The night when Enzo called and invited her for a drink? That was three days ago, today was no exception. He called again with the same question. It got into her mind a bit – why now? What the hell does he want? Is it so obvious she’s desperate or more of lost in her thoughts? Yeah, she was, so what?

If people around her were more observant, they would most likely realize Caroline had this mood for quite some time. Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t Elena so until someone asked her how is she doing, no one knew. Not that she would mind. It got more easier to keep secrets and thoughts when you had no one to tell them, when no one cared enough to get you to talk about everything and nothing.

So, there she was – sitting at a bar, slowly drinking her whiskey with Enzo by her side. In silence.

 

„-ing on?“

 

She almost dropped the glass. „Sorry, what?“ She forced herself to swallow the alcohol in hurry and looked Enzo in the eyes. „What were you saying?“

 

He studied her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. „What’s going on?“ That husky voice of his just washed over her. It was hard to not give in, just let him soothe her in that violent way only he could do – like back then, in the car when she was crying because of Stefan.

 

„Nothing. Nothing is happening.“

 

„Say it one more time and maybe you’ll believe it.“

 

„What do you mean?“

 

„I thought you’re a better liar, gorgeous.“ If it wasn’t for the hours of silence – _ok, so she’s not in the mood for talking –_ during those three nights he asked her out, maybe he even wouldn’t realize there is something definitely going on in Caroline’s life.

 

She looked into her glass one more time and then there was some murmuring. „I don’t know what you are talking about.“

 

„You are chatty, Caroline. You are nosy, bold and you have a big mouth. But you know what? You are silent when some shit is going on. So spill it.“

 

She liked very much how he pronounced her name. Damon was right with her thing for accents, she wasn’t saying it aloud though. „I don’t want to talk about it.“ She was honestly slightly taken aback someone really cared and noticed. And that someone had to be Enzo from all people she knew.

 

„Gorgeous,“ he sighed,“we know each other for some time now. You can tell me what’s bothering you.“ Maybe if he tried to go on her _full Enzo mode_ , she would talk.

 

But on Caroline this didn’t work. She spent so many nights with him in her dreams, his voice caressing her. And she couldn’t exactly talk about that with him, could she? And all that built up frustration was just too much and there was no way she could ease it.

„Frustration, huh? I know quite about it.“

 

She looked at him in horror. How- „I said it aloud, didn’t I?“ Obviously her torment continued and now she was feeling like teenager again.

 

„Gorgeous, if you just want to sleep with someone, all you have to do is ask.“ And there was his smirk, again. He had to be kidding. There was no way he would say such thing and was serious.

 

„C’mon, I mean it.“ Still smiling.

 

And then she got pissed. Maybe if this situation happened a few years back, she would gladly say yes or did that little _drama queen_ act of hers. But not now. She stood up while observing how Enzo’s smirk was disappearing. „You don’t have to make charity case out of me, Enzo. I don’t need this crap right now.“ _Not from you. I need someone to talk to. Someone who isn’t YOU!_

 

„I was kidding.“ But she was already walking away, not turning back or stopping. „Caroline!“

 

Enzo leaned against his chair and sighed. „So we won’t split the bill I guess.“

**Author's Note:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
